Happy Birthday Cedric!
by Royal Detective
Summary: It's out favorite sorcerer's birthday and Sofia brings Cedric to Mystic Meadows to celebrate it with his parents (Dedicated to Jess Harnell)


**_A/N:_**Hey everyone, it's time to celebrate Jess Harnell's birthday! If you do not know him, he is the voice of our favorite Sorcerer Cedric. I think it's time we give some appreciation for what he does. Don't you agree! Happy Birthday Mr. Harnell! Please Read and Review and wish Mr. Harnell a happy birthday but also remember to thank him, even though he won't be able to see it!

Disclaimer: If I did own Sofia the First their would be more Cedric and Sofia moments than you could count!

**_Sofia the First:_**

**_Happy Birthday Cedric!_**

****As the sun began to rise from the horizon Clover, Mia and Robin entered Sofia's room waking her for the day. "Good morning guys." Sofia said as she rubbed her eyes wiping away the crud. When she was finished she jumped out of the canopy bed to get ready for the day.

"So what's your plans for the day?" Robin asked her as the princess started to pick out a gown to wear today. At first she wasn't sure, she didn't have to go to school since it was Saturday and guessed she could play with her friend's today. "I guess today is a play date." Sofia answered as she put on her shoes and began to walk out of her room.

Before she was about reach the door Winifred the Wise conjured up in front of her. "Excuse the interruption Princess Sofia but I need your help." she said with an apologetic smile. "It's okay, what do you need?" Sofia asked her.

Becoming excited Winfred used her wand and conjured up a calender. "Today is Cedric's birthday. So Goodwin and I are decorating our cabin to celebrate but we need your help to lead Cedric to Mystic Meadows so we can surprise him."

A smile appeared on the girl's face as she heard the news. She wanted to find a present for her mentor but didn't know what to get him. She already knew he didn't like ordinary gifts but what else could a sorcerer need in his workshop? All of a sudden an idea popped in her head .

Turning to Winifred she said "No problem, is there a certain time you want him to come?" Winifred then said she could come around seven knowing that they would be ready by then.

After making the deal Winifred disappeared leaving Sofia with her friends. "I guess that means no play date?" Clover asked sadly making the girl giggle. "Don't worry Clover, once I'm done making Mr. Cedric's present we'll play." Sofia then left to join her family in the Dining Hall for breakfast.

Once breakfast was over Sofia went to get to work on her friend's present. She really hoped he would like it even though it was ordinary. She just had to hope for the best! As Sofia entered back in her room she took out her sowing kit and got to work.

As she was finishing up her friends pulled out the wrapping paper and helped her wrap the gift. "It's too bad this had to take all day, I'm sorry we couldn't play." They said it was okay after tying the ribbon "There, now it's time to get Mr. Cedric and have the coach take us to Mystic Meadows." She then walked out of her room again and headed to Cedric's Workshop.

…...

"Oh Morgan's Mushrooms, did you have to sneeze in the potion Wormy?" Cedric asked staring with a blank expression. The raven ignored his master mumbling "Why don't you try not adding so much fairy dust." knowing his master would only hear squawking.

After giving the bird a glare Cedric then went to his desk to get a book out of his cabinet. "I wonder what potion a raven could be useful in." Cedric said smirking making the raven flee out of the open window. He then laughed but was cut short when he heard a familiar knock. "I wonder who that could be." he sad sarcastically seeing Sofia enter at the corner of his eye.

With a smile she hugged him saying "Hi, Mr. Cedric." Cedric crossed his arms. "What do you have behind your back?" he asked smirking. Sofia laughed nervously thinking of what to say. "This is a present for Wormwood."

Cedric then laughed remembering what happened earlier. "I'm afraid he just flew out the window and won't be back to who knows when." Cedric said after calming down.

Sofia then looked up at her friend and said "We must leave and go to Mystic Meadows." The Sorcerer looked at her quizzically trying to figure out why she wanted to go. She was up to something but what it could be he had no idea.

"Why do you want to go back to Mystic Meadows?" Cedric asked then waited for her answer. "Because I think we need to go visit your parents, they miss you!" Cedric highly doubted that but knowing how his apprentice she would push his buttons until he gave up. It would get things over with and it would help figure out what she was really up to.

Sighing Cedric said "Fine we'll go but once we're there I will find out what you're up to." With nothing to lose Sofia pulled Cedric out of his workshop and lead him to the awaiting coach. "I can walk you know!" Cedric said as she pulled him

…...

When the coach arrived at Mystic Meadows the two friends began their stroll to his parent's cabin. "I think you'll enjoy visiting your parents tonight." Sofia said smiling. Cedric said nothing but rolled his eyes. "You better hope you're right." he mumbled.

Once they arrived at the cabin Sofia knocked having Winifred to answer "Oh Cedikins, happy birthday!" she said running up to Cedric. This news shocked the Sorcerer then he glanced at Sofia."Why didn't you tell me it was my birthday?" he asked wide eyed. Sofia giggled and said "It was suppose to be a surprise." Without another word Sofia then pulled him inside where Goodwin was waiting.

Later after talking a bit they had fly cakes. "These are good!" Sofia said after she took a bite. "Of course they're good mummy is a good cook!" Cedric said smirking as he finished his cake up.

"Now lets get the presents Goodwin." Winifred said but Goodwin wasn't paying attention he was still finishing his cake. "Goodwin!" This scared the man which made him drop his fly cake. "Yes dear." he said after picking up his cake and followed her.

Once they came back with the presents Sofia put her present on the table with the others. "Go on, open then." Sofia said smiling . After Cedric opened his parent's gifts he had thanked them then started opening Sofia's present.

Once the gift was opened Cedric didn't know what to say. In his hands was a scarf with the words "Cedric the Sensational" printed on it. "Thank-You Sofia." Sofia hugged him saying "Happy Birthday Mr. Cedric."

_**A/N: **_How was my first Cedric Birthday story? Remember to leave a review and wish Jess Harnell a "Happy Birthday" and also to remember to thank him for doing an awesome job of voicing our Cedric! "Happy Birthday Mr. Harnell!"


End file.
